fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Gets Framed
Stephanie Gets Framed is episode sixteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on January 25, 1991. Opening Teaser In the bathroom, Michelle is brushing her teeth using the techniques she's learned. She then calls Danny to help her up, when she rinses out the toothpaste and spits out the water. She then uses a nearby towel on a rack to wipe her mouth. Summary As the camera zooms up to the window of Michelle's room, she is playing with a yo-yo. She is able to get it to roll down, but she can't roll it back up. At that point, D.J. comes in with a solution to the problem: her old piggy bank, as big sister now has her own savings account (as indirectly mentioned in "Working Girl"), and now little sister can start saving up to buy a new yo-yo. D.J. explains the usual methods of searching the couch cushions or even "Please feed my piggy." Michelle uses the latter, and it works as she begins her savings with a quarter from her sister. She gets more loose change in the form of some pennies from Joey and another three quarters from Danny. As Joey and Danny play chess in the living room and Stephanie comes home, Danny is informed that Stephanie is having problems reading at school. She is taken to an eye doctor who prescribes glasses for her to use for reading. Stephanie does not want glasses because she is afraid that her classmates will make fun of her and think that she is a geek or a nerd because of the glasses. She feels better about having the glasses when she gets some advice from , the visiting cousin of D.J.'s friend Julie. At school, she uses Joey's stash of funny glasses in an attempt to stop her classmates from teasing her, but they get confiscated by the teacher and she won't get them back until the school year ends. Elsewhere, a crisis develops when Jesse must choose between Danny and Joey to be best man at his wedding. He ends up picking both Joey and Danny. Michelle learns about using her new piggy bank when she finds a nickel in the couch to add to her pocket change, and is anxious to use it to buy ice cream, which she really likes. When she hears the ice cream man, she's anxious to go out and use all that money to buy ice cream. D.J. stops her and informs her the purpose of her piggy bank is to save up for some important things (and ice cream is not one of them, despite her begging). Joey also arrives, having also missed the ice cream man, so D.J. suggests to them that they eat Fudgsicles, which they can find in the freezer, to which both of them say "But it's not the same." Later, Stephanie explains the above situation to Joey and shows her a note from the teacher. He tells her to look at the mirror on the closet door and explain who she really sees. As she puts on her glasses, she says, "Hey, it's me!", and (as the inspirational music plays) Joey says, "It's the new, improved you" (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Trivia *Steve Urkel is a character from played by Jaleel White **It was a minor crossover with Family Matters, which was also produced by Full House's production companies Miller-Boyett Productions and Lorimar Television/Warner Bros. Television, and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution *Steve Urkel is a cousin of D.J.'s friend Julie, played by , who was White's love interest in the 1990 TV movie (which also happened to star Candace Cameron) *When Michelle says, "It's not the same", you can see a picture with Stephanie and D.J. from season one *The only known episode where Michelle properly says "ice cream" (instead of "ouce cream") *The fourth episode to deal with money management (the previous are: "Mad Money" (season 1), "D.J.'s Very First Horse (season 2), and "Working Girl") Gallery Thisissupposedtoconvincestephanietowearglassesquestionmark.jpg Stephaineandsteveurkel.jpg Jesse urkel.gif Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Episodes featuring guest stars